


Falling for you

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family Drama, Flirting, Illness, Injury, Locked Out, Miscommunication, Neighbors, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, Past Miscarriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Vomit, the morning after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie gets locked out her apartment and Aaron saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am gross but y'all know this. Also why do I have a huge story line planned out for this? Because I have no self control.   
> Xx  
> T

Evie loves her apartment ninety percent of the time. The other ten percent is really shitty though. Like today. It had been her day off and she had been lounging with her cat Muffin and waiting on her Chinese takeout. She'd opened the door and signed her receipt and then Muffin had darted out the door after the delivery guy. Evie had followed her and tried to grab her completely forgetting the fact that her door automatically locked. 

Here she was twenty minutes later, outside her door in a tank top and cheekie underwear, holding her stupid cat. She didn't even have her phone and now she had to wait for one of her neighbors so she could call her shitty ass landlord. 

She'd already knocked on the nice older woman across the hall, Jeanie's door, and the cute father Aaron's door and they were both gone. She sure as hell wasn't going to knock on creepy Joe's door next door, so she just had to wait. 

It had to have at least been an hour and a half- but it felt like a fucking eternity when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She grabs muffin and jumps up.   
It's Aaron, holding his briefcase and looking cute as ever in a full suit and tie. 

He looks shocked to see her and even more shocked when he looks her up and down.   
"Um, Evie, hello."  
"Hi Aaron. Listen, I got locked out and I don't have my phone. I was wondering if I could use yours and call Hal because this shit is ridiculous."   
"Yeah of course. Come on in." 

He leads her over to her apartment and she follows him,   
"Can I set her down?"  
"Sure, let me grab my phone." He sets down his briefcase and hands her a cordless phone.   
"His number is in the directory."  
"Thank you." 

"Hal, hey it's Evie."  
"What do you want?"  
"Listen I got locked out of my apartment and I need you to come let me in."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"No I'm not kidding! Now get out ass over here!"  
"Don't tell me what to do little girl. I'll get over there when I can."  
"Well when do you think you can be over here? Let me reiterate that I am locked out and have nowhere to go."   
"Oh I'm sure joe would love to have you."  
"You're disgusting. When are you going to be back?" 

"Tonight or tomorrow."   
"What?!"  
"I gotta go." And he hangs up.   
Evie pulls her phone away from her ear and just stares at it,  
"Fuck!" She says slamming it down.   
Aaron raises an eyebrow,  
"I'm sorry. Hal is such a dick. He told me he may not be back tomorrow and that I should get comfy with Joe." 

Aaron's eyes widen and then they narrow,  
"That's disgusting. You're staying here."   
"You heard me say until tomorrow right? I can't-"  
"You can't just wait in the hall. I can't promise that I'll be much fun. I just got back from a five day case."   
"Oh god. Was it bad? Not that other cases aren't bad, I just, I'll shut up now."  
"You're fine," Aaron says heading to his kitchen. He pulls out a glass and pours himself a glass of scotch, "A killer who kidnapped, raped and murdered children." 

"Oh my god," she brings a hand to her mouth.  
Aaron takes a long gulp of his drink,  
"Maybe I shouldn't have said that."  
"No it's fine. Made you think of Jack?"  
"I'm always thinking about him. And then you see disgusting bastards like this and it makes you so much more worried."   
Evie nods,  
"How is he doing?" 

"He's good. Kindergarten ends next week."  
"Oh my! You're getting old." She teases.  
"Don't remind me."   
"I'm kidding! So you must want to relax. What do you want me to do to make it easier? Have you eaten?"   
"No, I'm starving but I need to shower."   
"You shower, I can make you something."  
He laughs,   
"Yeah good luck with that, I have no food."   
"I'll try. You shower."  
"Thank you, I'll be back." 

Evie starts looking through Aaron's cupboards and fridge and barely finds enough to scrape together anything, but it's good enough. 

She is surely not prepared for Aaron to come back from his shower, hair damp, clean shaven in a tight white tshirt and a pair of FBI sweatpants.   
"Sit down," Evie says, handing him another glass of scotch.   
"What is this?"   
Evie laughs, "the only think I could make with what you had. Good old spaghetti and meatballs." 

"You even made garlic bread," Aaron says in awe.   
Evie blushes and laughs,   
"It's not a big deal," she says, stretching up on her tiptoes to grabs some plates.  
"Shit, let me get you some pants or something."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, when it's just me I don't really like pants."   
Aaron laughs and rolls his eyes, heading to his room. 

"You're probably gonna swim in these but here."   
"Thank you." Evie pulls on the pair of pants and Aaron takes a bite.  
"This is good."  
"You sound surprised." She pouts.   
"I'm sorry, you just don't look like you cook a lot?"   
"What do I look like then? Someone who rides dicks?"   
Aaron chokes on his bite of food,  
"Shut up."   
"I just have that kind of body," she says with a wink.   
"Cocky are we?"  
"Very." 

Aaron throws a chunk of bread at her and she laughs,  
"Eat your damn food. And don't throw it!"  
"Okay mom."   
"Hey now, if any of us need to be called a parent here, it's you daddy."  
Aaron blushes and looks down. 

The rest of dinner is quiet and Aaron is looking more tired by the minute.   
"You look ready for bed."  
"I am exhausted, but I can stay up a little longer."  
"Are you sure? I don't mind at all."   
"No, let's watch a movie for a bit."  
"Okay, what do you want to watch?"  
"Nothing sad or with killing. A comedy." 

They find bridesmaids on tv and the both curl up on the couch, Aaron on one side and Evie on the other. It's only been about twenty minutes when Evie hears snoring. She looks over and Aaron's knocked out, looking peaceful as ever. She's only worried about him sleeping with his neck like that, so she gets up and tries to move him to a better position. 

Suddenly he bolts awake, pushing her. She flies back into the coffee table, swearing.  
"Evie?! Shit I'm so sorry!"  
"No, it's um, fine. I shouldn't have tried to move you."   
Aaron gets off the couch and comes towards her,  
"Let me see you."   
He checks over her and sighs,   
"You're bleeding."

The corner of the table had cut her arm and she was bleeding all over her shirt and his white carpet.   
"Shit, I'm so sorry."  
"I'm sorry, I'm the one who hurt you."  
"It wasn't a good idea to startle an FBI agent when they're sleeping."   
"You were trying to help."   
"Shit, you're ruining your shirt. Come on, I'll get you a new one." 

Aaron helps her up and leads her to his bedroom. She can't help but stare at his ass in his sweatpants. His room is extremely clean like the rest of his house, and he goes over to a dresser and pulls out a t shirt. Evie strips off her shirt and reaches out to grab it from and Aaron just stares. 

"I, shit." She covers her chest and blushes, looking down. Her bra is pretty cleavagey and she's standing in front of her hot ass neighbor and she wants nothing more than him and he's probably disgusted.   
"I'm really sorry," she yanks on the tshirt and keeps looking down. 

"Evie," Aaron taps the bottom of her chin, forcing her to look at him. She stares at him, those beautiful honey brown eyes and before she knows it, he's leaning down and kissing her. He's more aggressive than she thought he would be, forcing her mouth open and shoving his tongue in. 

She grips his shoulders, stretching up on her tip toes and suddenly he yanks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, moaning.  
"Aaron,"  
"I've wanted to do this for a long time," he walks over to the bed and drops her down, stripping off his shirt.

He's in good shape for his age and she runs her hands up his chest,  
"Me too."   
She tosses off her shirt and he reaches back to unclasp her bra, kissing her neck. He tosses it into the corner and rubs her nipples, ducking down to suck one into his mouth. 

Evie moans and runs her hands through his hair, and bucks her hips to try to buck against him. She manages and grinds against him, but it doesn't feel like he's hard.   
"Do you,"  
"I, it takes me a little more to," Aaron stutters, cheeks red. 

"It's okay," she pecks his lips, "Lay down."   
He gets off of her and rolls to the side, laying down on his back and stares at her. She smirks and runs her hands down her chest, pulling off his sweatpants. His cock is thick and just a little on the shorter side and its uncut. It's a pretty cock. She grips one of his hips and grabs his cock in the other and kisses the head. 

"Evie, you don't have to,"  
"Aaron, shut up and let me put your dick in my mouth." She says, sliding her mouth over his dick. It doesn't take long for him to get hard, especially when she starts deep throating him. His hips start to buck and his groans get a little louder and she pulls back smirking,  
"Much better," she says licking the slit one last time. 

"You're good at that," he pants.   
"So I've been told," she teases.   
He grabs her hips and flips her over, settling over her, and pulling her underwear down, and sliding two fingers into her. She's dripping and he kisses her again, Grabbing onto his cock and thrusting in. They both moan as the head pops in and she scratches his back hard,   
"Come on! Get in me!" 

"Fuck," Evie mutters, locking her ankles behind Aaron's back as he thrusts all the way into her, "Give me a minute," she pants, "You're, big."   
Sweat is already pooling between her collarbones and Aaron rests his forehead against hers,   
"You're so tight."  
She nods and clenches around him, making him moan again,   
"Come on, fuck me." 

Aaron is good in bed, like good. He knows exactly what he's working with and knows how to touch you to drive you crazy. His fingers tease her sides and nipples and he sucks at her neck and chest,   
"Come on," she begs, "I want to come." 

Aaron rolls his hips particularly sharp and Evie moans, grabbing his shoulders. She slides a couple fingers down to rub her clit but before she gets there Aaron grabs her hand,  
"You come when I say," he says, firmly.   
Evie shudders,  
"Sir yes sir." 

Aaron tweaks her nipple,   
"You should, um, call me what you did earlier," he says quietly.   
"What?"   
"You know, at dinner,"  
Evie laughs,  
"Big bad Aaron Hotchner has a daddy kink," she teases.   
"If you don't want to," 

She laces her arms around his neck and arches her back,  
"No I want to. I want to be a good girl for my daddy, you know why?"  
"Why?" Aaron asks.   
"Because good girls get to come, don't they daddy?"   
Aaron kisses her hard,  
"Yes they do baby." 

He reaches down to rub at her clit and suck on a nipple and she tugs on his hair,  
"Yeah, come on. Harder. Harder daddy please."  
It's only a few more minutes for her to come and she's screaming and clenching around Aaron's thick cock for all its worth. Aaron's done a few seconds after her, burying his face in her neck and groaning. 

He collapses on top of her panting into her neck and she presses a few wet kisses to his shoulder.   
"That was amazing," she says softly.   
"I agree. I, it's been a long time so I'm glad it was good for you," Aaron says sheepishly, pulling back to look at her.  
Evie smiles,  
"It was perfect daddy." She kisses him until he pulls back a few minutes later. 

"I'm exhausted."  
"Me too, let's sleep." Evie says. She watches Aaron get up and go check the front door and come back and shut off the light. He flips on the ceiling fan and crawls into bed and Evie is immediately on him. She can't help it, she's a cuddler. She throws a leg between his and curls up on his chest. He wraps an arm around her and kisses her forehead,   
"Sweet dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, note the tag warnings!   
> Xx  
> T

Evie wakes up to screaming,   
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She rolls over and tries to ignore it but a child keeps yelling. Just as she's about to be like what the hell, someone shoves her,  
"Evie wake up!" The voice hisses. She blinks open her eyes and they're burning from sleeping with her contacts in. She sees Aaron Hotchner in front of her and suddenly the memories come back. 

Her and Aaron having sex and calling him daddy. Her face flushes and she's about to apologize when Aaron shakes her frantically,  
"I think my son and sister are here. Last night on my way home I had called and told her I wanted her to bring Jack over but I didn't think she'd just show up."

"What do you want me to do?"  
"Just get some clothes on and we will figure it out."   
Aaron scrambles out of bed and pulls on the pajamas he'd been wearing last night and Evie does the same.   
"Daddy!" She hears again, and then the little blonde boy is pushing open the bedroom door. "Daddy!" He runs into Aaron's arms and Aaron grabs him up. 

"Hi buddy." He kisses Jack's head and the boy laughs.   
"Oh my gosh! Evie!" He scrambles out of his dad's arms and goes to hug her.   
"Hi honey."  
"What are you doing here?"   
"Um,"  
"Aaron what the hell, oh god." 

Evie has never met Aaron's sister, and now is not how she wanted to. She's a few years younger than Aaron, by equally intimidating. She has long dark hair that's pulled into a slicked back ponytail and she looks professional even though she's in a button down shirt and jeans. She brings a hand up to cover her nose and Evie flushes,   
"Were you trying to mark your territory or something? It reeks in here." 

"Andrea this is Evie, Evie this is my sister Andrea."   
Evie reaches out to shake her hand and Andrea does, nose curling,  
"Evie?"  
"It's short for Everly."   
"Hmm."   
"I didn't know you guys were coming over."  
"Clearly. I figured we'd bring breakfast."   
"I'm gonna go," Evie says, shifting her weight awkwardly. 

"You don't-"  
"Nice to meet you" Andrea says effectively cutting Aaron off. He glares at her and she sighs, "I'll give you two a minute," she says walking out of the room.   
"Evie,"   
"I'll just go and give you some time with your son."  
"No wait,"   
She looks up at him and he smiles kindly, "How about I come over later and we can talk?"  
"Sounds good." 

They stare at each other and Aaron ducks in for a quick kiss and Evie blushes,  
"I'll see you later Aaron."   
"Bye Evie." 

Andrea sends Jack to his room with a jelly donut as Aaron comes out of the bedroom. She hands him a paper cup of the Starbucks coffee,  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?"   
Aaron takes a long full of his coffee,  
"What now?" 

"What do you mean what now? You just fucked a teenage girl!"  
Aaron scoffs,  
"She is not a teenager! She's twenty five."  
"You're thirty seven!"  
"So?"  
"You're accomplished, successful, a dad and she's a little-"  
"You don't even know her!"  
"What can she possibly have to offer you?"   
"We haven't talked about it Andie. You need to relax."   
"Don't you Andie me, Aaron. I know you're horny but Jesus, watch porn like the rest of us." 

"Why are you acting like this is the end of the world?"  
"Because you're not one for casual sex! And young girls don't want anything but!"  
"You don't know her."   
"Do you?"  
"You haven't been with someone since Hayley, and you choose some teenaged slut."   
"I think you're just jealous I'm getting some and you're not!"   
"Oh get off your high horse Aaron. You're just happy anyone is interested in your neurotic, self absorbed, boring ass! You're gonna be broken when she decides she can find a younger better cock and I'm not gonna be around to pick up the pieces again!"   
"Get the hell out!"  
"Fine! Next time you go on a trip your little girlfriend can watch your son! She's closer to his age anyway!" 

Evie had just showered and heated up her Chinese food and was about to sit her ass on her couch and eat Netflix when the doorbell rings. She sets her plate down on the counter and goes to answer the door.   
"You better stay there muffin," she says to the cat on the couch. 

She pulls open the door and its Aaron. He's clearly showered and he's dressed in jeans and a blue tshirt.   
"Hey," she says with a smile.  
"Hey," he replies, "Nice hickey."  
"Yeah thanks for that," she rolls her eyes, "Come in."   
"Where's Jack? And your sister?"   
"Andrea had to go. Jack's watching tv, I'm bringing him to the park after this."   
"After what?" 

"Look Evie, last night was, amazing to say the least," he starts awkwardly.   
She crosses her arms over her chest,  
"But what?"  
"I just, I can't."  
"You can't what?"  
"You're too young and I took advantage of you."  
"I'm a grown ass woman."   
"I'm thirty seven. You're twenty five. I have a son, and a crazy job, and, you're just too young." 

"You're acting like I'm eighteen!"  
"To me, you might as well be."  
"Aaron that's not fair. I," she steps toward him, placing her hands on his chest, "I like you. I've had a crush on you since you helped me move in. I want to try. I understand you have Jack and I can do that, I can."  
"I just can't-"  
"Your sister said something didn't she? You were fine this morning. You kissed me and said we would talk, and now you say I'm too young? That's a bullshit excuse! You and I both know it." 

"You eat more takeout than you cook, you lock yourself out of your apartment at least once a month. You've had three jobs since I've known you. You can't commit to anything or take care of yourself it seems. Jack needs someone who's in this. You're not ready. And we're a package deal. I need someone who wants to be a mom and I just don't think that's you." 

"I eat out more than I cook because I work long hours and the last thing I want to do when I get home is make a pathetic dinner for one. I lock myself out of my apartment because I'm typically distracted because my work comes home with me. I work for a temp company and that's why I've changed jobs so many times and it's not like I work at fucking McDonald's, I'm a fucking accountant and I work for a very successful firm. If you think this is about whatever money or pension or anything you may have its not. I'm attracted to you and I think you're very smart and caring. 

"As far as kids and being too young, you need to take your pretentious attitude and shove it. I've had two miscarriages. I was ready, I am ready to be a mom. My age doesn't matter, the universe just doesn't seem to want to give me that opportunity. I would love your son like he was my own, and if you don't think that, you're even dumber than I thought."  
"Evie, I,"   
She fights back tears,  
"Just get out. Get the fuck out you raging asshole."  
"Evie please," he tries to grab her arms and she shoves at him,   
"Get out!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are everything   
> Xx   
> T

Because the universe hates her, Evie seems to run into Aaron more and more. She runs into him when she's dripping sweat and soaking through her sports bra on her way back from a run. He always says hello and seems like he wants to say more but she blows him off. She sees him and Jack coming back from the park, both wearing sweatbands and carrying a basketball. 

Jack runs over to her to give her a hug,  
"Evie!"  
"Hi buddy. How are you?"   
"I'm good! Sassy and I just got back from the park and we were playing basketball!"  
"Wow that sounds fun!"   
"You should come with us! Daddy said after dinner we can get ice cream!"  
Evie sets Jack down and stands up, looking at Aaron,   
"I can't buddy."   
"Evie-"  
"I'll see you later." And she walks in, shutting the door to her apartment. 

She runs into Aaron when she's struggling to carry her groceries up the stairs because the elevator is broken again, and when Aaron is clearly coming back from a case looking sad and broken. She runs into him when he's coming back from the pool with Jack, chest bare and carrying multiple noodles and floaties. She tries not state as Jack runs over to her and gives her a hug like he always does. 

Her life is shit. She's laying on her bed, feet up in the air on the phone with her best friend Katie, telling her this,  
"Like I should hate him because of what he said to me, but he's just so cute. And Jack is adorable. And I keep running into him every fucking second of every day I feel!"  
"It's fate."  
"Yeah right."   
"I'm serious, talk to him."   
"There's nothing to say, I'm too young."   
"He's probably just scared."  
"Who's friend are you?" Evie demands.  
"You're right, I'm sorry, what a dick. When are we going to hang out so I can see this guy? And I can buy you a few drinks." 

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow, but I'm not feeling too hot so I'll have to let you know."  
"Aww what's wrong?"  
"Feels like I'm getting a stomach bug or something."   
"Eww. But you did have Thai for lunch."  
"That's true and it was super spicy so maybe that's the problem. I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow."

She must have jinxed herself, she thinks. Because she's laying on her bathroom floor and has been for three hours as she pukes her brains out. Never eating spicy Thai again. But damn it's so good. She's sweating but cold, and manages to crawl into the shower to take a steaming hot one. It goes good for about five minutes and then she's dry heaving into the drain. 

It takes her longer than it should to get out and she has to lean against the wall and shuffle to wrap herself in a towel. She barely has time to wrap herself up before she's falling to her knees and dry heaving into the toilet again. 

After she's done, she heads to her kitchen to get a big cup of ice water. She gulps about half of it down before she coughs it up into the sink.   
"What the fuck,"

The pattern continues for the next three days. She tries to choke down water and tea and soup and crackers, only to puke it all up. By day two, she's only sipping on water and laying on her bed with a bucket. Life sucks. 

On day four she's feeling more weak than usual and just wants her mom, which is strange and all considering her mom is a raging bitch. She decides she has to go to the ER because at this point she's going to waste away. She's down to a pair of leggings with a hole on the side and Aaron's tshirt she's borrowed from almost three months prior. All her other clothes she's sweated through or puked on. 

She grabs her purse and immediately her body almost tips to the side so she throws everything out except her wallet and keys. She's got her phone in her hand and she steps out the door, making sure to pull it shut tightly. She turns around and sees who else but Aaron leaving his apartment. He's carrying a travel coffee mug and his briefcase. 

"Evie hi, are you, okay? You don't look so hot."   
"I'm fine, just going to the doctor."  
"Do you need a ride?" He asks walking towards her.   
"No I don't, I'm-" and then she collapses.

When Evie wakes up its to a loud nasally voice,   
"Everly? Everly? Everly Rogers can you hear me?"  
She opens her eyes and immediately blinks them closed from the bright lights,  
"Yea Jesus, stop shouting."   
"Can you open your eyes for me?" 

Evie blinks her eyes open again. There's a thirty something year old nurse in baby pink scrubs in front of her.   
"What, what's wrong?"  
"Your boyfriend brought you in. You collapsed and hit your head. Other than that you're severely dehydrated."  
"I know, I've been puking everything up for days." 

"I think we have an answer to that," the nurse says, pressing a button to slowly sit Evie up. She glances around the room, extremely happy when she sees Aaron isn't there.   
"What? It's not life threatening is it?"  
The nurse laughs,   
"Not at all darling. You're pregnant."  
"I'm sorry but what the fuck did you just say?"   
"You're seven weeks pregnant honey. I'm guessing you either have some real wicked morning sickness or cause a stomach virus and the pregnancy is prolonging it." 

"I'm what?" Evie says quietly.   
"We still want you to stay overnight of course, you're really dehydrated and have a slight fever. We want you to be eating normal foods, at least broths and soft foods before we let you go. Do you have any questions for me? A doctor will be in soon."   
"No, I'm good thank you."   
"Alright well my name is Julia so you just holler if you need me honey."   
"Okay, thank you."   
"Do you want me to send your boyfriend in?"  
"He's, um, yeah just send him in." 

Aaron comes in a few minutes later, his face is tense and hair a mess,  
"Evie, thank god. How do you feel?"  
"I'm doing okay."  
"Well what's wrong?" He asks, sitting next to her. He reaches for her hand and then hesitates and settles his hands in his lap. 

"I, I either have a stomach virus or-"  
"Or what?" Aaron asks, eyes wide.   
"Morning sickness."  
It takes a second to click and then his mouth drops open,  
"Like you're-"  
"Yep I'm seven weeks pregnant." 

He stares at her and she sighs, crossing her hands over her chest,  
"Don't worry about it. I'll probably miscarry anyway."  
"Don't, don't say that."   
"Then don't look at me like I did it on purpose!"   
He nods,   
"I'm sorry."   
"I don't need anything from you. We don't need anything from you. I know you have your life and your job and Jack and I'm just some mistake, so don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." She says quickly before her voice can crack. 

Aaron does grab her hand then, and squeezes,   
"Look at me. Please."   
She looks up, tears in her eyes,   
"What?"  
"You honestly think I'm just going to leave you like this?"  
She sniffles,   
"Well no-"   
"Budge over," he says, sliding into the hospital bed beside her. He wraps his arms around her and she rests her head on his chest. It doesn't take her long to fall asleep.


End file.
